


Unspoken Thoughts and Useless Decisions

by surena_13



Category: It's Complicated (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/pseuds/surena_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake's thought about Jane, Agness and everything else that's complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken Thoughts and Useless Decisions

**Unspoken thoughts and useless decisions**

 

Even through the pothaze he knows what he is feeling, and he knows it’s real, not some hallucination. He can also see that she isn’t used to smoking marihuana anymore. She’s acting too weird, too giddy even for her standards and so is the man in whose arms she is. He growls. Adam. That guy just waltzes into their lives, thinking he can change Jane’s life just because he’s changing her house. He still can’t believe she shared the joint, his joint, with Adam.

 

Jake cocks his head to the right. Her unique appearance alone is enough to make him high. He doesn’t need a hit for that. If there weren’t so many spectators, he would have yanked her out of that loser’s arms and kissed her on those delicious lips of hers. He would have dragged her to the closest bedroom or sofa and done everything it would have taken to her scream his name in ecstasy. He always loved doing that. He still loves it. When he thinks back about New York, he shivers involuntarily. He can’t do that. Whenever he thinks about her, especially now she’s older, he gets hard.

 

Suddenly it hits him like a bus. He still loves her. He realizes he has made the biggest mistake of his life by cheating in her and letting her get away. What was he thinking going after Agness? Sure she has a great body, but that’s about the only good thing he has to say for her. Perhaps that had been his problem. He had not been thinking. Yeah, well, probably with his dick.

 

He watches Jane dance. After those couple of times they had fucking amazing sex, he knows he prefers her to Agness. Jane’s body is curved, feminine, not skinny, but slender. It isn’t perfect, but that’s why it’s perfect, she’s perfect. That’s why he wants to worship every inch of it, every bit of that flawless, soft skin. She’s more than just an incredibly good fuck, an affair. She is everything he wanted, wants, and he let it slip through his fingers.

 

 


End file.
